lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Rurzh-Loghair Theirin
Rurzh-Loghair Theirin the son of Rurzh-Lohthan, and Faw-Grehzel Theirin making him a member of House Theirin and from this position he is the current head of House Theirin and the King of the Kingdom of Taraban. Loghair, and Liazh would be married in the year 4530 and from that day forward she has been one of the greatest influences in Loghair's life unknowingly to him becoming his main reason for moving towards Mordor. Loghair has four children in the form of Anora, Teyrn, Moghair, and Cailan Theirin of which his daughter Anora is an extremely intelligent young women and the basic leader of the economy and internal affairs of Taraban, his son Teyrn is the heir to the Kingdom of Taraban and is extremely headstrong and prone to violence, his youngest son Cailan is a free spirit of whom has been leading a portion of the Taraban fleet for years and raiding the coasts of Westros during that time, while his final child Moghair would be born a stillborn and his death would be the final blow to the sanity of Loghair as his beloved wife died as well during the birth. Loghair Theirin was born the heir to House Theirin and the Kingdom of Taraban, and he was sent immediatly to Umbar as a young boy by agents of Mordor of whom wanted to keep him away from his father Rurzh-Lohthan Theirin of whom had led the forces of Taraban in rebellion against Mordor and spent nearly all of his time removing the agents and influences of Mordor from Taraban something that was extremely threatening to the Empire of Mordor. During his time in Umbar he fell deeply in love with Ol-Selise of whom had been sent with him as one of the ladies in waiting who would also be trained in Umbar, and his obsession with Selise would grow to the point that it made him ignore all attempts around him to corupt him. This attempt to have him corrupted in Umbar failed when his guardian in Umbar turned out to be an agent of Gondor and betrayed the attempted coruption leading to Loghair returning to Taraban where he was betrothed to Liazh Terangaur of which House Terangaur was a staunch pro-Gondor family. Loghair would join his family in fighting in the Gondor Civil War where unlike the remainder of his family he left for Gondor itself leading a five hundred strong Taraban force into Gondor where he fought in eastern Gondor throughout the war. Following his return from Gondor his beloved Selise would die during childbirth and this emotionally devastated Loghair to the point that he was easy picking for his wife Liazh of whom by this point was a staunch believer in the One Eye of Sauron and this led to him joining the Mordor movement in Taraban as its figurehead and leader. Loghair would eventually discover that no matter what he did his father's culling of the Mordor influences in Taraban had led to the One Eye movement being severely weakened and thus he changed their plans and instead decided to simply remove his family of whom by this point his wife had convinced him had poisoned Selise while he had been away, and thus with his new plan in place he begin sneaking agents of Mordor into Taraban for what would become a very blood coup. Now king of Taraban he became very introverted as he feared for assassinations and secluded himself more and more into the capital while he left ruling the kingdom to his daughter Anora of whom was extremely brilliant. The leadership of Taraban would be faced with the arrival of Ramsey Bolten and discovered to their shock that Loghair left his keep and led the meeting. After the meetings they were commanded by Mordor, and Sauron himself to lead a force alongside the larger Mordor army that would be going, and that they would be responsible for the naval aspect of the campaign. History Main Article : Timeline of Loghair Theirin Early History Marriage Loghair, and Liazh would be married in the year 4530 and from that day forward she has been one of the greatest influences in Loghair's life unknowingly to him becoming his main reason for moving towards Mordor. Their marriage would start off on a rocky place as despite being betrothed for many years Loghair had fallen in love with Ol-Selise of whom was a low level aristocrat, and despite Liazh doing everything she could to make him forget her she found nothing would dislodge her husband from loving and being with Selise and coming to accept eachother's presence the two eventually became friends of sorts. Gondor Civil War Deal with the Devil As the armies of Bolten were crushed on the field, and they fell back castle by castle it wasn`t until the Lannisters captured the castle of Hayford which opened the way onto the Dreadfort Peninsula that they begin to actually fear destruction. Fearing this Ramsey would go to his father and tell him he was leaving to get reinforcements, and when asked from whom he told his father he would be travelling to the Iron Islands. As he left he discussed with his Bastards that he actually planned to travel to the Iron Islands and make an agreement with them that they would not interfere in his actual plans of getting reinforcements from Mordor. Travelling to the Iron Islands his ship would be boarded by Euron Greyjoy of whom had silently reentered the Iron Islands without the knowledge of his family. Euron and Ramsey would come to an agreement where in the Iron Islands was able to reave up and down the lands outside of Dreadfort, and for this they would not only enable Mordor to enter the lands but would also join in the assault. Euron promised that by the time Ramsey returned if he did return from Mordor that Euron would be the new Iron King of the Iron Islands. Departing on their ship they travlled north east before then travelling directly south where they eventually arrived in the Kingdom of Taraban where they would meet with the leadership there in order to arrange an alliance with Mordor. The King of Taraban met with them briefly before saying that he had been commanded by the Dark Lord himself to have the Bolten men prepared for the arrival of the Witch King of whom would discuss terms. Waiting for days they were barely allowed to leave the keep and watching from the windows they watched as the land during the night was haunted by the shreaking of monsters, and the shadows themselves appeared to move with the haunting of some dark spirits. When finally the Witch King arrived he was accompanied by three other Nazgul in the form of Mahud, The Dark Marshal, and the former king of Lucerne in John Lovie. Believing they would have all of their requests easily accepted Ramsey and the others were shocked when they were roundly rejected for assistence from Mordor as they demanded more consessions from Bolten then just a foothold in Westros. As talks deterioated Ramsey would become so enraged that he promised them the entirety of the land outside of Dreadfort and its peninsula in return for their assistence. With this off the Witch gave them assurances that John Lovie, Mahud, and The Dark Marshal would lead a large force from Mordor and land in the Dreadfort to begin the counter assault against Lucerne. Preparing to leave Anora Theirin would meet with Mallador Locke, and using her extreme intelligence she was able to get a lot of information from him, and during the days preceding the arrival of the Witch King was able to more fully understand the situation through the lies Ramsey was telling them. Anora learned how lost the military situation was, and the fact that the Lucernians were going to be aware of the meeting with Mordor, and would dig their forces into the castles, and forts they had taken from the Boltens. Anora used this information withholding it from everyone including even her beloved brother Cailin of whom she planned to have stay behind and thus protect him from the death that would surely await anyone that went to the Dreadfort peninsula. Return to Bolten The Bolten`s would depart Taraban to their ships now accompanied by men of Taraban of whom returned under the command of Mordor to prepare for the eventual landing of Mordor which would take place some two months perhaps from that since they needed to mass an army and then deliver the forces as well. Amongst these men was Teyrn Theirin the heir to Taraban and a small group of elite Black Numenorians of whom were handpicked from the most wealthy and elite families in all of Taraban. As they returned they were met by Euron Greyjoy once more, and this time he wore the crown of the Iron Islands and told them that he was now the Iron Reaver of the Iron Islands, and that the Iron Islands would join with Bolten in pushing back the Lucernians. Ramsey Bolten now realizing that he had the affairs in order for his next series of plans, he returned himself in secret to Dreadfort during the night and prepared for his next plans. Family Members Relationships Category:Numenorian Category:Black Numenorian Category:People Category:House Theirin Category:People of Taraban Category:Leader Category:Commander of Mordor Category:Patriarch Category:People of Mordor